Your Ripped Up Heart
by Kede Diem
Summary: When a broken family moves to the Kamiya Dojo, they find themselves sent back in time to find living history staring them straight in the face.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm simply an idiot who makes up wierd stories about it in her head.

Your Ripped Up Heart

Chapter One

It was unbelievebly peaceful at the Kamiya Dojo that day. Unbelievebly peaceful. The Kashi family couldn't believe how pieceful.

Mr. Kashi stared at the place. There was something... special about it. His wife stood to his right holding their one year old boy, Hoji. She looked it over with a critical eye. Meanwhile, his sixteen-year old daughter smiled happily while holding the hand of her five-year old little sister.

"Look, Shika," she whispered with excitement. "This building is over a hundred years old! Isn't that cool?"

Mrs. Kashi gave her husband a side-long look. "Koto, you said this place would be _nice. _It looks disgusting. What would happen during an earthquake? This dried up shack would collapse."

Mr. Kashi shook his head. "I don't think it would be a problem. I've heard Dojo's from the Bakumatsu were built pretty strong, although I can't be sure." He grinned at the sixteen-year old. "After all, I'm not the one obsessed with history."

Mika shook her head. "I'm not obsessed with history. I just think it's cool that we get to live in a place that has so much of it."

"So," her father said with an annoying smirk. "What did you dig up?"

"Well, I know this place was used a lot during the early years of the Meiji Restoration. And if I remember right, they practiced Kamiya Kashiin style of swordsmanship."

"Oh great," her step-mother complained in a dull tone. "So people have killed people here."

Mika felt her face go red. She bit her lip, staring at her feet.

Her mother had been killed when she was only seven years old, in a tragic car accident. She had then been sent to live with her fathers cousin while he "got his life back together" and so Mika could heal as well. However, when she finally turned ten, her father still didn't want her, and rumors that he was engaged began to surface.

She was finally sent back to her father when she was thirteen. She returned to find her father married and a two-year old little sister.

They lived in Yokohama for three years in an apartment. Mika had done her best to behave, but somehow she was always doing something wrong. While her step-mom was pregnant, it was ten thousand times worse. Then, after Hoji was born, her step-mom decided she wanted to move back to Tokyo.

And now that they had finally done what she had wanted, she just kept complaining. She was never satisfied.

"Well, Kani, if you don't like it, we can leave," her father said, sounding more then just a little disappointed. But he was always willing to give in to her, no matter what. This was something that made Mika sick.

Kani made a face. "We don't _have _the money to leave. You paid the money down. Now we're stuck here."

Mika was tired of listening. She picked up her bag and walked towards the dojo, never letting go of Shika's hand. The adults simply ignored her.

"Mika," Shika said. "Are there ghosts in this house?"

"No," Mika said plainly.

"Are there graves?"

Mika tilted her head. Graves? She supposed it was possible. Could she tell her little sister that? Probably not.

"I don't know."

They reached the door, and Mika opened it to find everything surprisingly... clean. They must have cleaned the place before selling it.

She stepped inside. Shika gripped her hand while chewing on her shirt. Mika stopped.

Something was... wrong.

"Mika, I'm scared," Shika whispered. Mika didn't reply. She was too. She felt... terrified. She had no idea why.

And then they heard it.

"Kaoru! You burnt it again!" it was coming from outside. As in the outside where she was only a moment ago.

"Then don't eat it," came the angry reply.

Shika looked up at Mika, tears in her eyes. "I want mommy," she whispered.

Mika turned to face the door. She gasped.

Standing in front of her, holding dirty dishes, was a red haired man.

"Ah..." his face was full of surprise at the sight of the strangely dressed people. "May I help you?"

Mika looked the man up and down. He was dressed in... samurai gear... and he had a scar shaped like an x on his left cheek. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

The man simply laughed. "I live here, that I do. Are you lost?"

Then an idea hit Mika. "Oh my god. What year is it?"

Now the man was completely confused. "It is the eleventh year of the Meiji, that it is. Are you all right, ma'am?"

Shika was balling now.

"Oh, no," Mika whispered. "This is... this is impossibe!"


	2. Chapter 2

Your Ripped Up Heart

Chapter Two

"Yeeowch!" Yahiko cried out as Kaoru's bowl hit him in the face. The girl merely turned away smugly.

"Don't complain to me, Yahiko. Go cry to someone who cares," with this, she turned and walked towards the school, and suddenly stopped.

Kenshin was... talking to someone. It wasn't Sanosuke. He was out somewhere.

"Kenshin!" she called, feeling more then a little nervous. "Who are you talking to?"

The rurouni turned to face her, his face full of confusion.

"Kenshin?" she asked again. And then she saw the people behind him.

One was an older girl, probably a couple of years younger then Kaoru. Next to her was a little girl, probably Ayame's age. They were both dressed in clothes Kaoru had never seen before. The older one was shaking, and the younger could not stop crying. Kaoru was stunned.

"Uh Kenshin?" she said slowly. "Please tell me what is going on."

"Well, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said calmly. "These young ladies tell me they are from the future."

Yahiko came up behind Kaoru. "_Right. _And I'm the emperor."

Kaoru didn't think she believed it either. Still, they were dressed very odd...

"What are your names?" Kaoru said, trying to make her voice as kind as possible. It wasn't an easy task, what with how confused she was. She had done her best, as she didn't want to scare them away.

The girls said nothing. This annoyed Kaoru. They just appear in her school and refuse to say anything? Still, she tried to be understanding. "It's alright," she said. "We only want to help you."

The older one stepped back, her face full of fear. "This... this isn't real. It _can't _be. You can't be real. I'm sorry. You're probably... spirits or something but you can't be real. It's not possible." The little girl stepped bck with her.

Kaoru bit her tongue to stop herself from telling them off. These people came here, told her they were from the future, and then told her they weren't real. She didn't want to tell them they were crazy, but they were! She was conversing with people whose minds weren't completely there. And why? So she could _help _them? Honestly, who could even _try _to be reasonable with such people? What kind of person was even strong enough?

Apparantly, a person like Kenshin.

"Perhaps we aren't real," he said with a smile. "But perhaps we can help you."

_Perhaps we aren't real?_ Now Kaoru was really annoyed, but now more at Kenshin for agreeing with them.

The older girl looked nervous. "I... um... OK. I guess we could... talk." She stepped forward.

"Alright then," Kenshin said. "May I ask your names?"

The girl nodded. "My name is... Mika Kashi. This here is my little sister, Shika." She looked over at Kaoru. Kaoru realized why.

"Oh, um... my name is Kamiya Kaoru. I'm the instructor at this school."

Mika tilted her head. "Do you teach... Kamiya Kashiin?" seeing the shock on the womens face, she quickly explained herself. "I, um... well you see, my family was... well, I guess _will be _moving here, and so I decided to research the place."

Kenshin nodded. "Exactly what year is it where you're from?"

Mika bit her lip. "It's... 2005. Spring 2005."

"Now I definately don't believe her," Yahiko muttered. Kaoru kicked him.

"Yahiko, be nice," she hissed, although their story seemed impossible to her as well. "I don't mean to be rude," she told the girls. "But do you have any... proof?"

Mika went pale. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

No one said a word.

"It's alright," Mika continued. "I'm beginning to think that I'm crazy as well. I'm just so... confused." she looked ill.

The little girl called Shika put on a pouty face. "I know _I'm _not crazy. Mommy says I'm smart."

Mika couldn't even force a smile. Shika squeezed her hand.

Kenshin wanted to help. "Miss Kashi? I do not think you are crazy, that I don't. Perhaps you really have... traveled through time."

Mika looked up, suddenly angry. "If that's the case, then how do I get back? I can't stay here forever!" Shika began to cry. Mika immediately regretted her words. She couldn't freak out in front of her sister. Shika was having a hard enough time as it was. Mika didn't need to make it worse.

Kaoru bit her lip. They didn't _seem _insane. However, was time travel even possible? It was obvious Yahiko didn't believe in it. Kenshin, however, was trying to understand them the best he could. Kaoru decided she should do the same.

"Can you tell us _exactly _what happened?" she asked carefully.

Mika was hesitant. Was she absolutely sure she could trust these people? _Are they even people? _said a voice in her head. This could all be a dream. Or more like a nightmare.

"We were moving," Shika said out of nowhere. "We came to this place, and mommy and daddy were talking, then Mika took me inside, then we turn around and he was here." she was chewing on her shirt again.

Kaoru sighed. "That must have been... really hard on you."

Shika broke into a fit of tears. Mika bent down and embraced her sister. She suddenly felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Kenshin.

"It'll be alright, that it will," he said with a smile.

Kaoru nodded. "We'll help you. _Won't we, _Yahiko?"

"Sure, why not?" he said dully. "Anything's better then sitting around this place doing nothing."

"What do you mean _doing nothing?_" Kaoru asked with a glare. Yahiko rolled his eyes and turned away. Kenshin sighed.

"For now, would you like something to eat?" Kenshin asked the wide-eyed girls.

"Uh, Kenshin?" Yahiko said. "Kaoru cooked. Do you really want to poison them? After all-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as Kaoru had sent him flying through the air. He flew into the barely arriving Sanosuke, or more like Sanosuke caught him.

"Things never change around here," he muttered, dropping Yahiko. He started to walk forward, but stopped when he saw the girls in the dojo. "Or maybe they do."

Sakura's Shadows- Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like the upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people, I'm not really dead... but with how long it takes me to update, I wouldn't blame anyone for thinking so. Gomen nasai. I will try to do better. Please, please review! Dude, now I'm asking for stuff... oh well, if you like it, you'll probably review anyway... but please, whatever you think of it, review!

Oh yes. Sakura's Shadows and The Great White Emu, it's been over a year since you guys reviewed, but if you're still around, I love ya.

Your Ripped Up Heart

Chapter Three

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin. "Who are the foreigners?"

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "You moron. They don't even look like foreigners."

Kenshin smiled. "They are from the future, and we are going to help them, that we are."

Mika pulled her sister closer. She felt oddly drugged by it all, and Shika seemed to be having a rocky time as well. Kaoru noticed this.

"I think you guys need to rest," she said slowly. Kenshin caught on.

"That is a fine idea, Miss Kaoru, that it is. Miss Mika, please. You are looking ill."

Mika knew it was unwise to rest here, but the way she felt... she gave in.

"Alright."

Yahiko picked Shika up. "Ok, follow me."

Mika tried to stand up. Oddly, her legs weren't working too well.

"I can't..."

"Dang it all," Sano moaned. He picked the girl up. "What am I, a horse?"

Kenshin watched the scene with troubled eyes. He had heard of a situation similar to this before. During the Revolution, in Kyoto, he had once been sent to kill a man who was said to be from a different world, a place in the future. At the time, Kenshin couldn't have cared less about where the man was from. It was his assignment to kill him, so he did. As the man lay dying on the floor, he told Kenshin of things from his world. Buildings taller then the eye could see. Metal carriages that flew through the air. Bombs that could destroy entire countries.

To Kenshin, the man had seemed crazy. He had heard of many unreal things about the continent, and America. But nothing like this. He thought the man was either crazy of from a time where man had become something more then they were meant to be...

Kenshin shook his head. He did not believe in mankind being confined to live one way for an eternity. Why was he all of a sudden thinking things like that? Perhaps it just seemed too crazy... that the world could become so amazing, yet such a nightmare. And yet, that had happened to Japan, hadn't it? He wondered, with all the changes the Meiji Era brought, how much would the other era's of the future bring? After so long, the Tokugawa rule ended. For so long, so many people thought it impossible. But it had happened. So what else could happen? The world was opening up to Japan. That would undoubtebly bring more and more war, and more and more trading. Would Japan be overcome? Would it even be Japan any more?

As he watched Sano carry Mika away, he realized all the things he wanted to ask her, all the things he wanted to know. He knew he had to wait, but he hoped it would not be long.

"Kenshin?" came Kaoru's voice.

Kenshin turned. "I think everything will be fine," he told her.

Kaoru didn't seem convinced. "Something feels... wrong, doesn't it?"

Kenshin could not disagree. The air around the dojo was colder. There was an almost evil feeling surrounding it. It made the monster in him stir.

The swordsman closed his eyes. At times like this, he snapped very easily. He hadn't felt like this since his prime day's in Kyoto.

(Inside.)

Mika was falling. She could hear snickering, sobbing, screaming, and the noises one would make if they were dying all around her. She fell longer, faster, falling from nowhere,

And then she hit. But it didn't hurt. She actually landed quite softly. She managed to sit up, and open her eyes...

Someone was shaking her, hard. Mika opened her eyes. Kaoru was above her, eyes wide, shaking her. Kenshin was by her side. Yahiko was at the door.

Mika looked around. "W-what's happening?"

"You were screaming, and your covered in sweat," Yahiko said bluntly.

Mika looked at them all confused. Then, she remembered...

"Mika?" Kaoru looked at her with deep concern. "You've gone pale. What's wrong?"

Mika bit her lip. "The... the thing."

Kenshin looked up, his attention right there.

Mika gripped on to Kaoru. "Please," she whispered. "I don't want to sleep... please..."

Kaoru was not very much older then the girl, but she felt so... obligated to comfort her. She didn't know what else to do.

Kenshin walked out. He stood in front of the dojo, gazing at the constellations. He remembered the old mans very last words... the thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Sorry I have procrastinated so much. I shouldn't have. I'll try to do better.

Reviews:

Mikayla Mae: My utmost apologies, I made you wait a long time. I think I'll have more time now, so I'll do my best to update more regularly. Thank you for reviewing!

Morpheus Morphine: I have also made you wait a long time. I hope you enjoy this.

vampireking: vampireking… dear, you are a girl. I should know. I live with you.

Your Ripped Up Heart

Chapter Four

A thick fog sank into the empty night streets of Kyoto. Shadows danced across the alleys and by the sides of buildings. Completely quiet. Utterly deadly. Kyoto was the worst place anyone could be. Especially if you were being hunted by the Battousai.

The legendary hitokiri stood within an alley, invisible to the outside world. He wasn't hunting… yet. The time hadn't come. Neither had the signal. He wondered what had caused their plans to go uncaringly.

He inhaled deeply and reviewed his instructions. Wait at the cross roads before the Suzaku Inn for an elderly man to pass singing Suki no Mori. Kazuke Haru would be in room three. He was a fortune teller, a psychic. He couldn't be trusted. Couldn't be allowed to live. So they sent Battousai to do the dirty deed.

In many ways, the Imperialists were such cowards, Battousai couldn't help but think. When they were afraid, they destroyed whatever frightened them. They erased it from their privately unreal world. It was apparently necessary to live as they did. Horrible things had to take place, and thus they would give the order. And they never, ever took the blame.

It was pathetic, of course, but it was none of his concern. He just did what he was told. Like a dog.

Battousai's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a nasal sort of singing touched his eardrums.

It was time.

Time froze as the Hitokiri blazed through the street. Within seconds, he was in front of the inn. He moved inside swiftly. He didn't need to rethink his decision, whereas it wasn't his decision in the first place. He just needed to get the job done.

It took less than a minute and three men's lives before the killer stood in front of room three. Ignoring the irony, he decided to let himself in.

It was rare that something would surprise the young man. Especially if that something was a room. But he had never seen a room like this before. For a moment, he just froze.

The room was not styled differently than any other in the building. It was what was inside of it that made him pause.

The room was practically covered with outrageously foreign objects. Strange metal boxes with such alien looking attachments such as colored buttons and rubber strings. The clothing covering the floor was completely unrecognizable, with vibrant colors and some strange form of writing he had never seen anything like before. There were metal tubes lying about with metal dials and designs painted around there figure, with some kind of opening at the top. There were other things… oddly shaped trinkets that Battousai couldn't even begin to imagine had any use. His eyes traced the insane room, and he momentarily forgot why he was even in there in the first place. However, when his eyes fell on the man cowering in the corner, his focus returned, but his vivid curiosity also stayed.

Now, Battousai never usually cared about his supposed victims whatsoever. He never wanted to know about whom they were or what their life was like. All he need was a name, a time, and a place.

But right now, he wanted to know more.

He stood over the man and looked curiously down at him. "Who in hell are you?"

The man was small and bald. He humiliated himself by crying, though Battousai chose not to hold it against him. He had come to kill the man. It was understandable that he was terrified. However, he didn't seem like a psychic at all.

The man jerked. "W-what have I done? I didn't hurt anyone…"

"That's not what I asked."

The man shook his head. "My name is Kazuke Haru. What have I done?"

"I know what your name is," Battousai snapped. "But I want to know who you are."

Comprehension danced across the man's face. "I don't belong here…" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Kazuke pounded a fist against the floor. "I'm not from this time! I'm just a simple real estate agent! I… I don't know how I'm here…"

"Not from this time? Well, what time are you from?"

"The turn of the twenty-first century!"

Battousai raised an eyebrow. He had half a mind to just kill the man, who seemed like he had lost his mind. However, he also took note of the strange objects in the room, and the fact that the government wanted him dead. He decided to hear what the man had to say.

"So if you are from the future… then how did you get here?"

"I told you!" the man shouted. "I don't know! I was in one of the oldest houses in Kyoto and… I walked outside and I was in history…"

"And… you have no idea how you got here…" Battousai was getting bored, which was really bad for the man he was talking to.

"I have heard a few rumors," Kazuke admitted. "Some kind of force, linking the past to the future. The man in Yokohama called it 'the Thing.'"

"The Thing?"

"Yes. The man I talked to was called Tetsu Yabara. He told me of some force… please, I beg you. I'm on a mission to get home! Please… don't kill me."

For once, Battousai considered the man's request. "Your world… tell me about it…"

And so the stories began. Insane tales of a place where anyone could communicate with anybody through a box, where people could travel around the world in a day, where nuclear destruction was so feared, where people had been on the moon and discovered space. Of course, Battousai didn't believe any of it.

"You're lying to me," he hissed.

The man seemed to realize what that meant. "NO! I promise you, what I am saying is the truth! I would not lie! Please do not take my dreams away, please…"

Battousai didn't allow himself to sympathize. This dark deed was for a better nation, for a better world. As much as it seemed the small man didn't deserve this kind of fate, it wasn't his decision. He didn't see the full picture. He was only a tool to bring it to pass. If he didn't remain strong, then he would not have the courage to bring about this new era and win this insane civil war. Although he had every advantage, although this man was not even fighting back, he could not allow himself to be so human. He brought his sword up, and then brought it down.

Kazuke's eyes widened as the katana went through his chest. He touched the blade, and then brushed his fingers on his womb. His mouth moved, as if he was trying to bring some great sentence to his lips, but the words refused to come. He reached his left hand up to try and touch the Battousai's face, try to lay a soft hand on the person who was taking all of his hopes and dreams away. He brushed his blood on the cheek of his killer. Tears filled his soft eyes, and his bottom lip shook as he spoke his last words.

"W-why? I never… did a thing to hurt you… I would have overcome… the Thing…"

And with that, the man fell dead.

For an instant, all Battousai could do was stand there and gaze numbly at the man he had just slaughtered. He thought nothing, felt nothing… and yet he could not bring himself to move. He knew he had to. He had to leave. Soon this inn would be surrounded. Not that that would make it harder for him to leave, but his authorities preferred him to disappear before the reaction.

Finally, he removed his katana from the corpse. Inhaling deeply, he removed himself from the scene, promising himself that he would never allow his mind to return to that night.


End file.
